Cagna pazza
by Charlie. HH
Summary: 'Podían decir que estaba loca, pero Mari admiraba lo fácil que movía las caderas, fingiendo estar cómoda en su disfraz desvergonzado y no sentirse desnuda. Admiraba lo fácil que parecía hablar con señores, que asustaban, cuando ella lo hacía. Admiraba lo fácil que fingía una sonrisa al hablar con ellos, cuando sabe que por las noches llora hasta secarse.' Drabble. NO YURI.


**Cagna pazza **_(Perra loca)_

_Disclaimer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

Mari la mira todas las noches. Ella vive cerca. A veces desde la destartalada ventana de su habitación, otras, desde las escaleras de la puerta del sucio edificio donde vive, cuando escapa de los golpes de papá.

Mari siempre veía a la chica maquillándose los labios de rojo y ofreciéndolos a precios vergonzantes ante el esfuerzo que suponían.

La chica se peinaba el cabello en dos coletas, dándose un aire infantil, porque eso era lo que gustaba a los señores ahora, y se embutía su cuerpo delgado en trajes sintéticos y de colores. Perra loca.

Podían decir que estaba loca, pero Mari admiraba lo fácil que movía las caderas, fingiendo estar cómoda en su disfraz desvergonzado y no sentirse desnuda. Admiraba lo fácil que parecía hablar con señores, que asustaban, cuando ella lo hacía. Admiraba lo fácil que fingía una sonrisa al hablar con ellos, cuando sabe que por las noches llora hasta secarse.

Podían decir que estaba loca, pero Mari amaba la demencia que emanaba la chica, cuando salía a la calle por la tarde aburrida, y acababa robando y riéndose sola escondida en algún callejón. Amaba cómo caminaba con las altas plataformas, fingiendo que eran parte de ella.

Y, una vez, se acercó. Matti era menor que ella, y lo sabía. Se acercó a la pelirroja, una noche en la que no quería volver a casa. Y la pelirroja, al verla acercarse, se rió. Como una loca, se rió. Perra loca.

-Oye, preciosa, este sitio-señaló a sus alrededores, aún sonriendo- es mío.

-No vengo a… quitarte el trabajo.

Y Matti le sonrió más abiertamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, en un gesto provocativo.

-Oh, ya entiendo… A ver, preciosa, yo no trabajo con chicas, y menos con niñ…

-¿Eso crees?, ¿crees que soy preciosa?

-… Sí, eso creo.

Y Mari sonrió también, y se sentó, a esperar. Unos cuantos hombres se acercaron, pero Matti, tras sentarse a su lado, no se volvió a levantar. Y las tardes siguientes la pasaron juntas, viendo pasar a señores, sin que ninguna les prestara la más mínima atención. A veces hablaban, y se contaban sus vidas. Los padres de Matti la habían abandonado. A ella no le importaba; sabia que estaban muertos. Cuando Mari le preguntó cómo, Matti se rió. Ella los había matado. O, tal vez, nunca habían existido. Y, por las noches, Matti ya no lloraba hasta secarse. Perra loca.

Pasaban allí también las noches. Matti era como esos empleados que sólo se rascaban el culo cuando se suponía que debían trabajar, pero que, aún así, llevaban el uniforme. Los hombres, a partir de las once y media, frecuentaban más por aquella calle. Matti solía saludar a los que pasaban acompañados de mujeres. A la mayoría no les conocía, pero ver la cara de la señora que iba con ellos era incluso mejor comer caramelos, según ella. Y, cuando alguno se acercaba a hablarle, solía echarles diciéndole que estaba ocupada con una clienta. Aunque, a veces, en vez de dirigirse a ella, lo hacían a la rubia. Y eso molestaba a Matti.

Mari pensó que era porque, de una manera u otra, le estaba robando el trabajo. _Preciosa, es que no me gusta que te miren como si te pudiesen comprar,_ la tranquilizó Matti con una sonrisa. Y Mari le cree, mientras ve, noche a noche, cómo Matti se carcajea, desquiciada. Perra loca.

Y, en un momento, Mari se pregunta cómo es que Matti trabaja allí, pudiendo vivir como lo hacía desde que la había conocido y dejado de trabajar; robando. _Pero eso no está bien, no está bien. Es de locos_, comentó cuando le contó lo que opinaba.

Y Mari admiró cómo la mandó a la mierda cuando le dijo que quería vivir como ella. Y amó que le obligase a dejar de acercarse a allí, y le dijo que la dejase trabajar en paz… adoró cómo lloró hasta volver a secarse. Y cómo la protegió para que no acabase siendo una puta loca.

* * *

_Ella habla con las gentes, ella ríe, hasta come  
y también tiene un nombre que tal vez es un eco  
pero nadie la paga su precio sobrehumano  
cuando tiende a los hombres sus ofertas de fuego.  
Ella misma se acepta con su forma y su vida  
como un hecho sencillo, concreto, definido  
y los hombres la buscan, la hieren o la olvidan,  
sin verla, sin saberla,  
aunque a veces la amaron hombres de ojos sombríos._

_Idea Vilariño (6 de enero de 1942)_


End file.
